


错误性教育

by moli6



Category: South Park
Genre: Blow Jobs, Condom, First Time, M/M, first
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moli6/pseuds/moli6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>随缘里南方公园的文太少了，明明国外很多的。本篇根据“S05 E07性教育”改编，Stan和Kyle大概9岁，Ike提前进入幼儿园。不适者请点页面上方红叉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	错误性教育

 

一个sleepover的晚上，Kyle Broflovski 正坐在好朋友Stan柔软的小床上，面临他人生中几个最大挑战之一。

“Dude，你觉得这东西能预防艾滋？”Kyle试图用指甲划开白色小纸盒外面的塑封，他和他的小伙伴们刚刚从南方公园药店买回这盒安全套。

“说真的我也不知道。”Stan把一堆安全套从他的盒子里倒在Kyle的床上。

“不管怎样总得试一下。我可不想得艾滋病。”Kyle剥开一枚包装，“Oh，crap，这是黏的！”

Stan凑近看了一眼。

“你知道怎么戴吗？”Kyle问自己最好的朋友。

“Butters戴上了，他用了橡皮筋。”说着，Stan从口袋里掏出两个橡皮筋，“我从Shelley那儿偷的。”

“Shelley要是知道了一定很生气！”Kyle坏坏地回答，然后他们“咯咯”地笑起来。他们总是为了一些特别无聊的事情笑个不停，比如用放大镜在阳光下点燃画着安杰丽娜朱莉的小纸片，或者在上课的时候模仿放屁的声音并嫁祸给Cartman等等。

Kyle抖了抖手中的避孕套。

“说明书上说要检查有没有气孔。”Stan一本正经地研究着盒子背后的使用说明。

“我应该把它撑开吗？它好像有点小。”Kyle用几根手指扯了扯这片小塑料，“Dude，快看，这是有弹性的。”

“我们可以用它吹气球。”Stan回了一句俏皮话，两个人又笑了起来。

“好吧，那我先试试。”Kyle把睡裤脱了下来，露出白色的小内裤。这条内裤是去年买的了，小孩子的身体发育得很快，内裤紧绷绷地裹着Kyle的小屁股。

“我可以看吗？”Stan有些不好意思地问，“我一点都不知道该怎么办。”

Kyle的脸有点发烧，但拒绝自己的好朋友向来不是他为人处世的风格。

“当然，当然可以看。但我也不知道该怎么弄。”

Kyle脱下了内裤，小孩子的性器官显然还没有发育，只有细细的姜色绒毛覆盖在小Kyle上。

“Well，我要开始了。”Kyle把安全套的开口撑开，努力套在小Kyle上。

但他失败了，安全套不断地滑开，一次次掉在浅蓝色的床单上。

“我觉得这个有点脏了，是不是该换一个？”Stan建议道，然后他帮Kyle拆开了一个安全套。新的套套因为被Stan拽得太用力而飞了出去。

“我觉得我们应该换一种方法。”Kyle无奈地看着地板上的安全套。

“Ike说，今天Mr. Garrison给他们上课时讲了怎么戴安全套。”房间有点热，Kyle把他的绿色耳边帽摘了下来，一头蓬松的红色小卷卷精神抖擞地立着。Stan很喜欢Kyle的红头发，只是Kyle觉得这个“犹太—非洲”发型让自己看起来很愤怒。“Mr. Garrison说要用嘴把安全套戴上去。”

“没有人的嘴能碰到他的小鸡鸡，Mr. Garrison缺乏生活常识，他简直是个傻瓜！”Stan评论道，然后两个人又笑了起来。

“但不得不承认，他比Mr. Mackey强，至少他教了学生一些东西。”Kyle耸耸肩，忽然，他想到了什么，“Dude，我们可以互相帮助啊，我可以用嘴帮你，然后你可以帮我。”

听起来像是个好主意，只不过这两个九岁的小男孩根本不知道自己在说些什么。

“这是个好主意！我们试试吧。”Stan觉得拥有一个聪明的犹太朋友的确是件幸福的事。

Kyle咬开一个新的包装，Stan把睡裤和内裤联并脱了下来，露出小Stan。

“喔，dude，你的比我的要大多了。”Kyle心里有点不平衡，虽然他一直都知道Stan是四人帮里最成熟的那个，但这也太伤自尊了。

Stan的脸有点红，他调整了一下坐姿，把双腿对着Kyle分开。Kyle从床上下来，跪在地板上，把头伸进Stan两腿间。

“那我开始了。”Kyle把安全套抖开，半塞进嘴里。然后用手握住了Stan的小弟弟。

Stan紧张地吞了口口水，Kyle红色的小脑袋一点点靠近他的下身，温热的呼吸喷洒在敏感的区域。

“Dude……”还没等Stan说完，Kyle的嘴巴已经裹了上去。Stan感觉那片小塑料已经绷住了自己小弟弟的头端。Kyle满意地对Stan竖了个大拇指。他现在嘴巴里充满了安全套的粘液和Stan的小弟弟，根本无法开口说话。

接下来，Kyle伸出他的舌头，顶着安全套的开口往前推送。Stan全身僵硬起来，Kyle给他带来了一种前所未有的感受，试想一下，自己好朋友热乎乎的嘴巴叼着自己的老二，而那些唾液和安全套的润滑液正从那张红润的小嘴里滴答出来，无限的……色情。

Stan难为情地扭了扭身体。

“嘿！别乱动！”小弟弟从Kyle的嘴里滑了出来，Kyle用袖子擦了擦自己下巴上的黏液。

“对不起，我就是有点……”Stan的脸通红，他的小弟弟硬了。

“哇！Dude，它立起来了！你怎么做到的？！”Kyle盯着自己朋友的性器官激动地问。

“我也不知道，它偶尔会这样，从半年前开始的。”Stan低头看着小Stan，小Stan的顶端还挂着半套进去的避孕套。

“我们得把它全套进去。”Kyle往前凑了凑，又把嘴裹上了自己朋友的老二。他唇舌并用地工作着。

Stan的心跳像是刚做完过山车一样快，他的呼吸也粗重了。

“Kyle……”Stan感觉安全套已经全部套进去了，就用手轻轻推了推自己的朋友。红头发的小男孩把嘴移开。

“哦天呐，它变得更大了。”Kyle惊讶地看着小Stan，“Dude，我发现它立起来以后更好套。你得告诉我怎么才能把它立起来。”

“我有时候睡着了就立起来了。”Stan支支吾吾地回答。

“Stan！”Kyle感觉自己的朋友对自己有所隐瞒。

“我通常要碰我自己。”Stan的脸已经熟透了。

“碰哪里啊？要怎么做啊？”

有时候Stan真的很讨厌犹太人好问的性格。

“好吧好吧，我帮你，你躺下。”Stan把跪在地板上的好朋友拉到床上。Kyle赶紧躺平。

“一般来说，”Stan跨坐在只穿了睡衣上衫的朋友身上，“要碰一下乳头。”

“eww！这也太GAY了！”Kyle厌恶地说。

Stan感觉自己被冒犯了，“你到底要不要戴安全套。”

“OK，OK，都听你的。”Kyle伸手把睡衣的扣子解开，露出小小的胸膛，和软软的肚皮。

Stan紧张地把手放在Kyle的胸口，顺着嫩嫩的皮肤摸索着。Kyle有些难为情了，他把头别向一边，不敢看自己的朋友。Stan摸到了那两粒小小的乳头，他轻轻搓揉着。

“Dude，这感觉有点奇怪。”Kyle轻轻颤抖着，“我的嗓子好紧。”

“这就对了。我这么做的时候，嗓子也有点紧。想点别的事。”Stan说。

Kyle沉默了一会儿。

“Fuck，我现在什么都想不出来！”

“想想去年冬天我们打雪仗。我把你压在雪地里往你衣服里塞了好多雪。”

Kyle瞪了Stan一眼：“你平时摸自己就想着这事儿？！”

Stan尴尬地点点头：“这事儿挺好玩的。”

“往我衣服里塞雪挺好玩？后来我感冒了一个星期！”

“我跟你道歉了，我那一个星期不是每天都来你家陪你吗！”

Kyle忽然笑了：“没错，我们用乐高玩具拼了一个特别丑的Cartman！”

两个小孩咯咯地笑了起来。

“嗯！”Kyle忽然止住了笑声，并发出了一声奇怪的呻吟。

“你做了什么？”Kyle的喘息有些急躁。

“我就是这么推了一下。”说着Stan又用掌根轻轻推了一下Kyle的乳首。

“啊！”Kyle伸出手抓住了Stan的睡衣，“再做一次。”

Stan更加用力地碰了Kyle一下。

“嗯……我感觉我的小弟弟好像立起来了。”Kyle和Stan立刻低头看去。

“真的！”Stan摸了一下小Kyle，“比我的小好多。”

“Dude！”Kyle不高兴地瞪着他。

“我去拿安全套。”Stan刚要抽身离开，Kyle把他拽了回来。

“等一下，你再摸摸我。”Kyle的脸羞红了，Stan的也是。

“好，好的。”Stan把手覆上去，轻轻地撸动着。Kyle的手臂勾住了Stan的脖子，很快犹太小男孩开始发出一些羞耻的声音。

“Dude，快看！你好像产奶了！”Stan指着小Kyle说，“我以为只有女的才能产奶！”

Kyle一下子就紧张起来，小Kyle的顶端正在渗出一些白色的液体。

“你胡说什么，男的当然也可以！Cartman和那些五年级的不是让一条公狗产奶了吗！”

“我能尝一下吗？”Stan问。Kyle愣了一下，然后支支吾吾地回答：“如果你非要这么做的话……”

Stan低下头，伸出舌头舔了一下。

“噗！”Stan立刻吐了出来，“是苦的，根本不是奶！”

“嘿！”Kyle瞪起眼睛。

“Sorry，dude，我们赶紧把安全套带上吧。”Stan打了个岔，撕开一片包装把安全套放进了嘴里。

Stan模仿着Kyle的方式用唇舌把安全套往小Kyle上套着。

“嗯！”Kyle不断发出压抑的呻吟声。Stan听到这种声音，心跳速度更快了。

“嘿老兄！你能不能别再叫了？”Stan根本没法专心了，小Stan被这声音刺激得发疼。

“Stan，我觉得好难受啊。”Kyle现在浑身通红，两颗小乳头硬挺着，嘴唇也因为刚才的口活变得红肿。

“我觉得我生病了。”Kyle的声音明显带上了哭腔。Stan紧张起来，他不知道是不是自己做错了什么，导致朋友不舒服了。Stan赶紧爬过去，把自己的脸蛋贴上朋友的。

“你的脸好烫，是不是发烧了啊！”

Kyle睁着湿润的眼睛，双手紧紧地抓着Stan的睡衣，他挺了挺腰。

“我不知道，但是……”

“啊！”

两个小伙伴同时叫了出来，他们的小弟弟刚刚碰到了一起，发出触电般的快感。

“再做一次Kyle！”Stan命令道。

Kyle使劲挺了一下腰，两人的下体甜蜜地贴合在一起。

“哦棒极了！”Stan叹息道，然后他狠狠地把Kyle按进床里，就像打雪仗时把他压在雪地里一样，然后上下摩擦着对方的身体。

安全套的润滑液把两人的下身弄得一塌糊涂，身上也因为汗液而变得湿哒哒的。

Stan把鼻子凑近Kyle的红头发里嗅着，他喜欢Kyle妈妈买的椰子味洗发水的味道，这让Kyle变得香甜可口。

“我能亲你吗？”Stan问。Kyle被过载的感官弄得有些神魂颠倒了，他完全无法分析Stan在说什么，只是盲目地点着头。Stan“吧嗒”、“吧嗒”地把湿乎乎的嘴唇贴在朋友的脸蛋和身体上，印下一个又一个的吻。

“Stan，Stan！”Kyle忽然惊叫起来，“我忍不住了，我想尿尿。”

Kyle用力要推开Stan，但一切都来不及了，他射在了安全套里。

“你不是想尿尿，你产奶了。”Stan看着白色的液体对Kyle说。Kyle目瞪口呆地喘着气。

“我觉得我也要……”Stan皱紧了眉，“嗯……Kyle！”他叫着自己好朋友的名字射了出来。

“我觉得我们该摘下这个安全套了，它有点脏了。”Kyle指了指他们小弟弟上的安全套。

“你说得对。”Stan把装着初精的安全套扔到了地板上。

“戴安全套好累。真不知道Butters戴完以后是怎么坚持上完一天的课的。”Kyle打了个哈欠，躺倒在床上。

“明天早上还得戴呢，太麻烦了。”Stan把床头灯关了，爬到Kyle旁边，给两人拉上了被子，“晚安，Kyle。”

“好梦，Stan。”

——————————

第二天清晨，当Mr. Marsh走进两个孩子的房间里，发现散落一地的安全套和床上衣着凌乱的男孩们时，他发出了一声惨绝人寰的嚎叫。

Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy it. 随缘入口：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-137269-1-1.html  
> 求评论~~~~


End file.
